Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Justice | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = War Drums in the West! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker3_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is spending time with his Comanche friend Running Bear and his tribe, helping them hunt for game. When they arrive back at the Native village, they find that a rival brave named Howling Wolf was apparently unsuccessful at trapping any furs. He blames this ill luck on someone stealing his furs from the traps. Kid Colt, having no use for the pelts he helped catch offers to give them to Howling Wolf. Howling Wolf refuses to accept the gift and accuses Kid Colt of being the thief among them. When Howling Wolf attempts to attack the Kid, Running Moose attempts to stop him but fails. Kid Colt easily bests Howling Wolf with a punch to the stomach and the aggressive warrior is exiled from his people for his baseless attacks. That night as Kid Colt, Running Bear and their trapping party sleep, Howling Wolf locates some outlaws and offers to show them to the camp to steal the furs in exchange for a cut of the profit. The outlaws begin slaughtering the sleeping Natives, waking up Kid Colt and Running Bear who try to fight back. However, Howling Wolf slay Running Bear with an arrow to the back and flees to the Comanche to leave evidence framing the Paiute for the murder. Kid Colt races back to Comanche camp to warn the chief, but learns already that both tribe are preparing to go to war. Kid Colt asks the Comanches to hold off going to war and allow him to prove that Howling Wolf is responsible, asking that he take the Comanche's best scout along with him. Kid Colt then went to the Paiute's and provide their own scout and also agree to stand down until Kid Colt reveals the truth. The three men hunt down Howling Wolf, and Kid Colt confronts the rogue warrior. Confessing his crimes, Howling Wolf attacks Kid Colt. However, the outlaw hero manages to disarm Howling Wolf and they fight hand-to-hand. The fight ends when Kid Colt manages to kick Howling Wolf over the edge of a cliff. The entire fight was watched by both the Comanches and Paiutes who once more declare peace among one another. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Outlaw! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = George Tuska | Inker4_1 = George Tuska | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Hangman of Hutch Hill! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Ed Moline | Inker5_1 = Ed Moline | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A group of horsemen are stopped while attempting to pass through the town of Hunch Hill. They are stopped by a sentry guard who refuses to let them pass with their cattle without paying a toll of a dollar per head of cattle. When the cattle men refuse, they are threatened to be put on trail of Judge Josiah Crowe, the so-called "Hangman of Hutch Hill". Fearing that they will be hung, the cattle men are about to hand over the money when the sack of gold coins is shot out of their hands. It is Kid Colt who has just arrive and sends the toll takers packing. Kid Colt learns from the cattlemen about Josiah Crowe and decides to ride into Hutch Hill and meet the hanging judge himself. Meanwhile, in Hutch Hill, Josiah has sentenced two men to death for stealing cattle. However, those found accuse cry out to the judge, telling him that they were not given a fair trial. Before the two men can be taken prisoner, Kid Colt comes crashing in. When the judge orders the Kid's arrest, Kid Colt shoots at those who try to apprehend him and flees with the two condemned men. However, when a gun battle breaks out in the streets, Kid Colt is jumped from behind and knocked out. He is tossed in the town jail where he is revived by his fellow prisoner a man named Jake Logan. Logan tells Kid Colt that the judge has imprisoned some outlaws whom he allows out to commit the cattle rustling that has been plaguing the area at night before letting them back into the jail. Through a hole in their cell wall they over hear Crowe and his minions gloating over their latest haul. The following morning the Kid Colt is taken out to be hung. Just as they are slapping his horse Steel to make the horse run and hang the Kid, Kid Colt manages to grab hold of the noose and pull his head lose as someone had tied false knots around his hand. Kid Colt then shoots down the judge's confederates. When Crowe attempts to escape on a horse, he ironically gets caught on the noose he had intended for Kid Colt and is strangled to death. The people of Hutch Hill thank Kid Colt for liberating their town. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}